fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Jolyne Kujo
The Character Summary: Jolyne as a child didn’t have her Father Jotaro around much so she would constantly get into trouble, When she was driving with her boyfriend he hit a person and she helped him hide the body and went to prison for a crime she didn’t commit Quote: Good Grief, Ora Ora Ora (Stone Free stand Cry) Name: Jolyne Kujo, Prisoner FE40536 Age: 19 Height/Weight: 174.5cm, 58kg Origin: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (Part 6 Stone Ocean) Tiering Weakness: Any damage done to Stone Free is reflected upon Jolyne, If she unravels more then 70% of her body it can lead to serious injury Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Stone Free Striking Strength: City Block (can punch 1000 times a second and Stone Free can hit with the force of a small comet) Speed: Sound Stone Free can punch 1000 times a second Durability: Building Destructive Capability: City Block Range: Stone Free 2 Meters, Unraveled 24+ meters Stamina: 2/4 Tier: Low Rank 2E Powers and Abilities '''Stone Free: '''A stand that can turn itself and Jolyne’s body into string, it can unravel 70% or 24 meters of her body safely, Can punch with the force of a small comet and can punch 1000 times per second Stand Stats Destructive Power: A Speed: B Range: C (1-2 meters) Durabilit: A Precision: C Developmental Potential: A '''String Decomposition: '''Stone Free is capable of, Eavesdrop on distant conversations in the form of sound vibrations through her string by the same principles behind the tin can telephone but also converse through them, Slice people with the sharpness of the strings, Pickpocket small objects, Weave a tight net instantly strong enough to stop bullets to protect herself, Create a large net to capture enemies, Tie people up for various uses, mainly pulling them in range or choking them, Stitch her wounds, Deploy a "string barrier" to detect movements over a large area, Create complex patterns to the point were Stone Free can make a portrait, Swing from place to place, Counteract C Moon's ability to turn things inside out by meshing affected areas of her body into a Möbius strip '''Camouflage''': Her strings can change colour to suit the background Feats While in prison put her strings through the cars air conditioning and killed her former lawyer after he betrayed her Survived an attack from Goo Goo Dolls Defeated Guess (stand Goo Goo Dolls) Stone Free can crush a coin Stone Free deflected bullets fried from a pistol Defeated Foo Fighters Survived being impaled through the gut by Marilyn Manson Threw a baseball 1000 times in a second and defeated Mirashon Survived being hit by Jumping Jack Flash screws and nuts (they hit her body and head) Defeated Lang Wrangler in zero gravity Survived being shot in the gut by a pistol twice Using her strings and live poison dart frogs created a net to stop the frogs from falling on her Didn't bleed out from having Limp Bizkit biting a massive portion of her shoulder off Can seal wounds using her string Dodged Viviano Westwood's punch fast enough that her head left an afterimage Reacted to falling meteors Defeated Viviano Westwood Can put her own string inside her body using this method caught mosquitos Survived having her face melt from Yo Yo Ma She turned most of her body into string and blended in with the guards cloths Defeated Miuccia Miuller even under the power of Jail House Rock (you can only remember 3 things from the point you are under its power the 4th things you learn takes over the first thing you remember but memories before being put under its power remain) Survived setting herself on fire Defeated Rykiel Unraveled as much as her body as she could and hid in Hermès quicker then the plain exploded Defeated Versace Survived being punched in the heart by [[Enrico Pucci|C Moon]] By turning parts of her body into Möbius Strips can negate any damage caused by [[Enrico Pucci|C Moon]] Able to cut [[Enrico Pucci]] with [[Enrico Pucci|Made in Heaven]] with a knife (died seconds later) Notes Stone Free for some reason smells like soap Jolyne‘s name is a music reference to a song by Dolly Parton: https://youtu.be/Ixrje2rXLMA Stone Free is a music reference to a song by Jimi Hendrix https://youtu.be/2HdKTCfZWUo Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive